


Sam's not the Only One

by YeahWhoCares



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, F/M, M/M, i really want this to happen, idk why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeahWhoCares/pseuds/YeahWhoCares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they bring Cas back home, after rescuing him from the Djinn, they ask him what his perfect wish was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's not the Only One

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fic that I've secretly wanted to happen since season 2. 
> 
> It's actually really rubbish. Please don't read it. I just had to get this out my head.

After dragging Cas out of the warehouse and back to the bunker, Sam and Dean decided to find out what happened. 

"I don't even know how he got me" Cas complained "one minute I was walking back to the motel, and the next I was waking up in the bunker next to Dean."

To say Dean was shocked, would be an understatement. He stared at Cas, jaw hanging open, surprise clear in his eyes.

"I was part of your wish?" He whispered. 

Cas rolled his eyes skywards, as Sam laughed next to him "of course you were, you idiot! Do you think I stuck about after the apocalypse because I wanted to see how long Sam's hair could get?" He asked, rhetorically. 

Dean huffed "sometimes, I forget you're a sarcastic bastard."

"Enough flirting!" Sam exclaimed "keep going" he motioned to Cas. 

"Ok, ok!" Cas laughed "as I was saying, I woke up next to Dean, back here, so I didn't realise at first. I was obviously confused, but I brushed it off and decided to make a start on coffee." He trailed off, looking sheepishly between the brothers. 

"Come on Cas, it can't be that bad" Dean jokingly said, trying to sooth Cas. 

Cas cleared his throat "I went into the kitchen, but someone was already making breakfast...it was your mom" he whispered quietly. 

Sam and Dean were both shocked "mom" Sam whispered, almost reverently. 

"Yes, she was making breakfast, and she said hi to me and asked when Dean would be up. I didn't know what to do, so I went looking for Sam."

Cas sighed again, know the next part might be hard for Sam and Dean "when I went into the war room, Sam, you where looking through files for a case...a lawyer case. And, your dad was on the phone, he had been called into work, he was a policeman. But, there was someone else there, and I don't want to upset anyone, so I think I should keep it to myself" he finished. 

Sam and Dean where frozen, trying to process all the information Cas had unloaded on them. 

"Why the bunker?" Dean blurted out. 

Cas sighed "I don't think we were hunters, I think it was just an oversized, live-in library that we inherited from Henry."

Sam cleared his throat and whispered "tell me who the other person was". 

Cas looked torn, but nodded anyway "it was Jessica, Sam. You and her were married, had been since you graduated from Stanford. She was a nurse, you became a lawyer, Dean was a mechanic at Bobby's and I worked at home with Mary. Me and Dean had been married for 7 years, after knowing each other since high school. No one had died, except your grandparents, there were pictures of me with Gabriel, Balthazar and Samandriel, and two people who I assumed where my parents. After I called Gabriel, he owned a bakery, I realised where I was and knew that I had to wake up. I stabbed myself with a knife from the kitchen drawer after saying good bye to everyone."

Cas was crying, along with Sam and Dean, because he got to experience living with a Dean and Sam who hadn't been to Hell, and who hadn't lost their whole family, and he got to say goodbye to his brother one last time. 

Sam rushed forward to hug Cas "I can't believe part of your dream world was for us to have our whole family back, and for me to have Jess back."

Dean sighed "Sammy, just because it's been over ten years, doesn't mean we expected you to forget about her. She was it for you man, you're not the only one who thought that."

"Jessica Moore is your soul mate, Sam. When you die, your soul will find hers in heaven, just because I never met her when she was alive doesn't mean I don't know her."

Sam was outright gaping at Cas now. 

Cas sighed "after Ellen and Jo passed away, I went to find them in heaven. I found Ash first, because everyone was in his heaven. He met me outside to ask if I were there to make everyone go back. He let me in once I explained who I was. Everyone was there. Mary, John, Ellen, Bill, Jo and Jessica. I spent time getting to know everyone, but I didn't tell you because I was worried it would upset you."

"I'll get to see her again?" Sam whispered, shocked. 

"Of course, she's very excited to see you again."

"Does she know?"

"Yes, but she understands Sam" Cas stressed. 

Sam nodded, then Dean spoke up.

"How was mom and dad?"

"Good. Your father wasn't in a very good place after Hell, but your mother helped him. She's a very wonderful person, she hugged me a lot" Cas laughed "I checked in a few times when I could. Your mother and Kathleen Milligan where very good friends, the last time I saw them. Although, your father looked petrified."

Sam and Dean laughed "how was Adam?" Dean asked, quietly. 

Cas rolled his shoulders "hurt, at first, but after your father spoke to him, he seemed better. He understood why your father wasn't around, and why you both tried to protect him. He wishes to get to know you better when you go to heaven. Your mother took to him, and treats him like he's her own, and Kate is looking forward to getting to know you both as well."

Dean sighed "I'm glad we get our family back when we die, I just wish you'd get your brothers back."

"I may not get my angelic brothers back, but I have Sam and Adam, and I'll get to be part of your family when I die as well" Cas replied, shyly. 

Sam grinned, he was glad Cas thought of him as a brother as he saw Cas that way, too. 

Seeing Sam's face, the pure acceptance and love made Cas break down, everything from the last few years came crawling back up,  making him sob. 

Dean moved forward and gripped Cas tight in his arms, looking over at Sam for help. 

Sam kneeled down so he was face level with Cas "what's wrong?" He asked gently, combing him fingers through Cas's hair. 

"I don't know" Cas choked "I just  _miss_ them all so much."

Dean understood, the djinn had given him a glimpse at a normal life, and it dredged up the memories of his missing family. 

"Ssh, baby. It's ok, let it out."

Rocking Cas gently, he watched Sam rise and walk to his room, assuming he was giving them some privacy, but he came back a few moments later with his old Stanford hoody. 

Sam loved his hoody, it got him through so much. It was larger than him, and he always wore it when he was sick, or sad. He hoped it would help Cas. He wrapped it gently over Cas's shoulders, helping him get his arms through. Deciding to give them both some privacy, he went off to make dinner, not before dropping a gentle kiss on Cas's forehead. 

"I'm glad your here Cas. I love you" he whispered before leaving.

Dean buried his nose in Cas's hair, rocking him gently. 

"I love you both too, I hope you know" Cas whispered. 

"We know Cas" Dean gently kissed his temple "I love you too. Forever."

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine, and mine alone. 
> 
> Written on my phone, so please ignore he horrible mistakes (if there are any). 
> 
> I ship Sabriel so hard, but I have a soft spot in my soul for Jess/Sam. 
> 
> Hopefully my new, longer fic I've been writing will be finished soon. The characters took on a life of their own, and its being stretched an extra few thousand words.


End file.
